Ginko Hiden : Where The Winds Blow
by GinkoGin
Summary: Ini adalah cerita Original Chara yang ku buat sendiri. Namanya Ginko, dan merupakan chara yang akan aku pair dengan Gaara. Terimakasih untuk yang mendukung ku sehingga aku berniat membuat cerita Ginko dalam bentuk cerita.


Ginko Hiden

Where Winds Blow

Chapter 1

Salah satu desa yang jarang sekali terdengar namanya, yaitu Hoshigakure, atau Desa Bintang Tersembunyi memiliki kekkai genkai khusus berupa cakra ungu yang dapat mereka kendalikan untuk terbang maupun bertarung. Disinilah salah satu Klan yang hampir punah, Matage, berdiam. Matage adalah salah satu Klan yang jarang sekali bersinggungan dengan shinobi luar, maupun dalam Hoshigakure sendiri dan merupakan salah satu klan yang penyendiri. Matage dipimpin oleh seorang ketua dimana ketua ini sendiri adalah orang yang mempunyai type cakra special yang tidak dimiliki oleh anggota lain dalam klan ini.

" Maaf Pak Saburo, sepertinya Ginko mengalami sedikit masalah dalam mengendalikan cakranya dan ini membuat kami para guru sedikit meragukan kelulusannya " sebuah kata yang cukup menampar hati seorang pria kira-kira berumur 30 tahunan yang berdiri di depan seorang pria berpangkat chuunin dan seorang anak kecil yang berdiri disampingnya.

" Apa makhsud anda? Anakku tidak mungkin mengulang kan? Wajar jika dia tidak bisa, dia masih akademi "

" Pak, ujian tertulisnya sudah mencukupi, namun hasil praktiknya dibawah rata-rata. Padahal, untuk menjadi genin, setidaknya dia harus lulus ujian dasar dalam pengendalian cakra. Ginko tidak harus mengulang, kalau di ujian akhir akademi nanti dia bisa dengan baik mengendalikan cakranya. Maaf Pak Saburo, mungkin anda bisa mengajarkan Ginko hal-hal basic seperti melempar kunai dan - "

" Aku terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai hal. Mengajarkan dia hal dasar seperti melempar kunai dan pengendalian chakra, hanya akan membuang waktuku " mendengar keputusan itu, dengan berat hati Saburo berjalan meninggalkan pria berpangkat chuunin itu dengan tidak memperdulikan anaknya. Disusul kemudian sang anak dengan menunduk dan pamitan kecil kepada pria didepannya, menyusul ayahnya.

" Ayah, Ginko minta maaf. Ginko sudah latihan berkali-kali, tapi.. "

" Pulang dan tetap didalam rumah. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh berkata apa-apa tentang masalah ini. Kau hanya akan membuat ayah malu! " didorong oleh rasa kecewa dan egois, sang ayah berteriak pelan dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan anaknya setelah jalan tak lama dari sekolah itu. Ginko, anak perempuan satu-satunya Saburo merasa sedih dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia berjalan, menunduk diselimuti pipinya yang basah akibat air matanya yang terus-terusan mengalir.

Saburo terlihat berjalan memasuki sebuah bagunan besar dimana berisikan anggota-anggota klan Matage, dari Chuunin maupun Jounin yang terlihat berkumpul disebuah ruangan. Seorang pria tua memasuki ruangan dengan dikawal tiga Jounin dan duduk di depan menghadap para anggota klannya.

" Jadi, tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian semua, para anggota Klan Matage, mengingat usiaku sudah lanjut, aku ingin mencari orang yang pantas menggantikanku sebagai pemimpin Klan Matage selanjutnya "

" Tu-Tunggu dulu Tuan Sakihara! Ini berita yang mengejutkan bagi kami. Bukankah Pemimpin Klan ini harus memiliki empat elemen cakra?"

" Benar Tuan! Apakah anda sudah memilih calon-calonnya?"

" Kurasa beberapa dari kalian sudah menebak-nebak akan hal ini. Aku terlalu tua untuk melindungi Matage, dan untuk itu aku mencari pengganti. Memang benar, anggota Klan ini memiliki tiga elemen manipulasi cakra, dan dari tahun ke tahun, Matage selalu mencari seseorang dengan empat elemen manipulasi cakra untuk dijadikan pemimpin Klan ini. Namun, setelah aku menelusuri latar belakang dan kemampuan cakra kalian, sayangnya aku tidak menemukan salah satu dari kalian yang memiliki empat elemen itu. Maka untuk calon-calonnya sendiri, aku menunjuk Hisamaru dan Saburo. "

" Sa-Saburo? " mendengar nama Saburo, para anggota klan terkejut, beberapa dari mereka memasang muka heran dan beberapa lagi berbisik-bisik. Saburo sendiri hanya terdiam menatap pemimpin klannya dan tidak memperdulikan anggota-anggota lainnya.

" Aku memilih mereka dengan melihat latar belakang, dan kemampuan. Matage harus memiliki pemimpin yang kuat. Aku tau, aku telah melanggar peraturan, namun tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang memiliki empat elemen manipulasi pada cakra kalian masing-masing. Mau tidak mau, aku harus memilih satu orang yang kuanggap paling kuat dalam Matage ini untuk menggantikanku. Aku akan memilih salah satu dari kedua calon yang sudah kutentukan " ucapnya seraya menatap kedua calon yang ditunjuknya. Setelah selesai pertemuan, Sakihara berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti ketiga pengawalnya, begitu juga para anggota yang membubarkan diri dari ruangan itu.

Suara pintu berderit pelan. Saburo memasuki rumah dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Raut wajahnya terlihat gembira, sedikit menyeringai, seraya bergumam sambil memain-mainkan tangannya. " Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi ketua Matage, merubah semua peraturan dan akan menjadi pemimpin yang berjaya, tanpa ada yang bisa menghalangi jalanku " bisiknya. Hari itu menjadi harinya yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Saburo.

Hari berganti hari. Ginko masih tetap dirumah, latihan dan berharap ia bisa menguasai basic Ninjutsu. Semenjak hari dimana ayahnya menghadap sang guru, Ginko tidak diijinkan masuk sekolah oleh Saburo sampai ia berhasil menguasai basic dari Ninjutsu. Saburo sendiri sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai calon pemimpin. Ia diuji oleh Sakihara, bersamaan dengan Hisamaru, dimana membuat dia harus bolak-balik rumah dan kantor Sakihara.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil dan ayahnya sedang makan pagi disebuah meja. Hening. Tak ada dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan sampai terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Sang anak membuka pintu dan melihat dua orang Chuunin berdiri di depannya.

" Selamat pagi, kami sedang mencari Saburo, apakah dia ada dirumah? "

" Ayah sedang ma- "

" Ada apa mencari saya? " belum selesai sang anak berbicara, sang ayah dengan cepat menuju tempat sang anak dan bertatap muka dengan ke dua orang Chuunin di depannya.

" Tuan Sakihara ingin bertemu dengan anda di ruangannya sekarang juga "

" Oh, baiklah saya akan segera kesana "

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu " kedua Chuunin itu menghilang dalam detik

" A-Ayah.. Kenapa ayah dipanggil Tuan Sakihara? "

" Ayah harus pergi. Tetap di rumah sampai ayah pulang, mengerti! "

" Em " angguk sang anak dalam tanya, melihat ayahnya melesat meninggalkannya lagi. Ya, hubungan Ginko dan ayahnya memang tidak seperti ayah dan anak. Ginko dilarang keluar rumah sementara ayahnya sibuk dengan urusannya. Seperti tidak ada waktu antara ayah dan anak.

" Ginko! " terlihat dari jauh seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat, seumuran dengan Ginko berlari kearahnya.

" Fuhara? "

" Ayo ikut aku! Ada tempat bagus yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu "

" Tidak bisa. Ayah tidak mengijinkanku keluar rumah. Aku takut dimarahi ayah nanti "

" Ayahmu pasti akan lama pulang. Dia sedang menemui Tuan Sakihara. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan masalah pergantian pemimpin "

" Ha? Pergantian pemimpin? Makhsudmu Tuan Sakihara akan pensiun ? "

" Lho, kamu tidak tau? Ayahmu dan ayahku di calonkan oleh Tuan Sakihara untuk menjadi penerusnya "

" Paman Hisa juga? Ayah tidak menceritakan apa-apa "

" Sudahlah, ayo! Akan kujelaskan nanti "

" Ta-Tapi..." anak laki-laki bernama Fuhara itu menarik tangan Ginko dengan santai sambil berlari.

Mereka berlari cukup jauh lalu memasuki daerah terpencil dan berhenti disebuah rumah . Tak jauh dari mereka ada sebuah gua dimana lokasi itu masih dalam lingkup Hoshigakure. Mereka memasuki rumah, menelusuri tiap ruangan yang ada.

" Siapa disana! " sebuah suara berasal dari salah satu ruangan berhasil mengagetkan Ginko dan Fuhara. Mendengar suara itu, Ginko dan Fuhara terihat ketakutan dan mencari tempat untuk sembunyi.

" Ba-Bagaimana ini Fuhara. Tempat ini sebenarnya apa? " bisik Ginko

" Kudengar dari ayah, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana semua rahasia Klan Matage disembunyikan "

" Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita ? "

" Aku ingin mencari orang yang bisa mengendalikan empat elemen manipulasi cakra "

" Ta-Tapi untuk ap-"

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " sesosok nenek berambut putih menjuntai kebawah berhasil menemukan Ginko dan Fuhara.

" Ah! Ma-Maafkan kami! Kami hanya ingin mencari sesuatu! " sangking takutnya, Fuhara dengan sigap mengambil posisi sembah sambil meminta maaf, begitu juga Ginko yang mengikuti Fuhara.

" Kalian.. Fuhara? Ginko? "

" Ne-Nenek kenal kami? "

" Ayah kalian adalah calon pemimpin Matage selanjutnya. Tentu saja aku tau. Bukan hanya itu, aku tau semua nama dan latar belakang anggota Klan Matage. Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian sampai menyelinap masuk kesini diam-diam? "

" Nenek anggota Matage? Sama seperti kita? " tanya Ginko dengan polos.

" Hahahaha! Kemarilah! " sang nenek yang semula terlihat menyeramkan, berubah menjadi santai dan terlihat lembut. Ia membawa dua mangkuk berisi sup dan memberikannya kepada dua orang anak didepannya.

" Kalian bisa memanggilku Yosuba. Aku adalah penasehat Klan Matage ini "

" Penasehat? Kalau begitu nenek Yosuba tau empat elemen manipulasi cakra? "

" Tentu saja aku tau. Klan ini dulu dibuat oleh seorang Shinobi bernama Yasuharu Matage. Ia memiliki cakra yang sama seperti warga Hoshigakure. Pada suatu hari, ia menyadari bahwa kekuatannya berbeda dengan yang lain, yaitu, ia bisa memanipulasi cakranya menjadi api, air, angin dan tanah. Membuat cakra nya meniru ke empat elemen. Menyadari hal itu ingin mencari tau tentang kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia pulang kemari dan membuat sebuah klan yang diberi nama Matage. Sebagian anggota klan ini hanya bisa mengendalikan tiga manipulasi elemen, angin, air, dan tanah. Dari sinilah peraturan Klan ini dibuat. Setiap pemimpin klan ini harus memiliki empat elemen manipulasi yaitu dengan ditambahnya angin. Dari generasi ke generasi, sangat sulit mencari anggota yang menguasai ke empat elemen manipulasi itu, walau akhirnya selalu ada satu orang yang bisa. Namun kali ini, tidak ada satu pun "

" Hebat! Nenek sampai tau asal mula klan ini! " puji Fuhara yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang nenek.

" Hahahaha! Jadi, apakah kalian sudah menguasai Ninjutsu? "

" Aku sedang dalam proses mengendalikan cakra ku, Nek! Lihat ini " dari dalam tubuh Fuhara mengeluarkan cakra ungu yang menyelimuti kedua tangan dan kakinya.

" A-Aku tidak bisa " jawab Ginko terpatah dengan suara kecil, sambil menunduk

" Bukankah di Akademi diajarkan dasarnya? " balas Fuhara, namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Ginko.

" Mungkin kau harus banyak berlatih, Ginko "

" Tapi aku sudah banyak beratih Nek! Tetap saja tidak bisa! Bahkan aku tidak tau apakah aku ini shinobi apa hanya orang biasa "

" Bagaimana kalau kau lawan aku "

" Ti-Tidak aku tidak bisa Nek. Ah! " nenek Yosuba tersenyum tipis dan langsung menyerang Ginko tanpa aba-aba, sontak membuat Ginko terkejut. Ia diserang dan terlempar karna serangan nenek Yosuba dengan cakra ungunya yang berbentuk bintang.

" Ginko! Ne-nenek, apa yang kau lakukan! "

" Hahahaha! Tenang saja, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Aku hanya membantunya. Ayo Ginko, keluarkan cakramu, atau kau akan mati! "

" Ti-Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa " Ginko tertatih, meringgis kesakitan akibat serangan nenek Yosuba yang berujung pada dentuman di punggungnya. Ia berlari, namun nenek Yosuba terus mengejarnya. Walaupun sudah tua, nenek Yosuba tidak kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia masih sehat dan mampu bertarung seperti waktu ia muda. Fuhara pun ikut berlari, mengejar mereka, memasuki sebuah hutan.

" Ginko, kalau kau tak melawanku, kau akan mati disini"

" Nenek, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mencoba tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakraku nek. "

" Kau bukan tidak bisa, tapi kau malas mencoba! " walau dengan sedikit tangisan, sang nenek tidak luluh hatinya dan kembali menyerang Ginko. Ginko berlari dan berlindung di balik batang pohon, menyebabkan beberapa pohon hutan disana rontok oleh serangan nenek Yosuba. Nenek Yosuba mencoba kesegala arah dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, nenek Yosuba melancarkan serangannya lagi. Ginko yang sudah pasrah tiba-tiba merasa kalau ada banyak angin yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Sontak membuat dia kehilangan kendali dan mencoba melepaskan diri angin yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Nenek Yosuba yang sedari tadi menyerang tiba-tiba kaget dan tergores dibeberapa sisi oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat, berhembus seperti angin.

' Tadi itu.. Angin? Anak ini.. ' batinnya tak percaya

" Ta-Tadi itu.. Apa? " tanya Ginko yang juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada tubuhnya.

" Ginko! Kau tak apa-apa? "

" Aku tak apa-apa, Fuhara. Nenek tak apa-apa? "

" Hahahaha, aku tak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi malam, lebih baik kalian balik kerumah kalian masing-masing sebelum orangtua kalian mencari "

" Oiya! Gawat kalau sampai ayah tau aku tak ada dirumah. Kami pamit dulu ya Nek! " Ginko dan Fuhara pamitan dan melambai kecil kepada nenek Yosuba yang sebenarnya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia melihat Ginko walau sang anak sudah tidak terlihat lagi dalam jauh. ' Angin ' batinnya.


End file.
